That Thing He Does
by Di-chan
Summary: [slash] Pansy isn't as much of an idiot as some think...


That Thing He Does

~*~

**That Thing He Does**   
_by Di-chan_

~*~ 

I do wish he would stop that.

What? THAT! That thing he always does. Whenever HE'S around.

I glare at him to make him stop that, but of course, like he defies everything else, he defies me and keeps doing it.

I mean, seriously, all he does is stare at the stupid git whenever they're in the same room, or if he's in a good mood, offer a vicious smile. It's sickening. And moreover, the other one returns it! You'd think they'd have the decency to keep it in the bedroom, but no. No. They have to show the world what they're up to and damned if they care.

What, you think I haven't noticed? How could I not? When the sweet whispers disappeared, when the flirting died down to a minimal, when the soft touches left my skin? Of course I noticed! What, you think I'm dumb?

Of course you do. I'm Pansy Parkinson, the airhead twit obsessing after Draco Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin, and of course Slytherins are idiots. No one ever got anywhere actually doing work!

Really. You think I'm stupid. Well, I'm not. I'm highly intelligent and I do notice what's going on around me, thank you very much.

Now, back on track we go. When Draco stopped paying attention to me I knew. I knew he had found someone else and I wanted to know who that someone is. Not so I could plot revenge or anything. Just so I would make sure who to kill if Draco ever got hurt. He may not be my lover anymore but he still is my friend and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt him.

Then there were the subtle changes. It wasn't obvious at first, just a glance here and a touch there, but in his own way Draco was slowly seducing that boy. I almost feel sorry for him, yes THAT boy, since I've been subject to Draco's seducing, but in a way I'm almost relieved. When I was with Draco I noticed the jealous looks and the green-eyed anger thrown my way. What sane devoted girlfriend wouldn't?

Yes, HE was in love with Draco long before Draco noticed. Pity, really. They do make a good couple.

Even if it's so sickening.

There he goes again.

I hate it when he does that!

Anyway. When they started actively making a show of their so called 'hatred' I wanted to throw up! The cutting sarcasm was enough, but when they had to go and duke it out in front of the entire Potions class (both receiving a detention and earning a negative fifty points to both houses) I was raving mad. Just because they're a couple doesn't mean they can brag about it any way they can.

Of course it does. I did it all the time when I was with Draco. Well. At least the stupid git's having some fun.

You probably think I hate him. No, actually, I'm glad. Draco wasn't very happy with me and he certainly didn't earn the Most Cheerful Attitude award before that. But now that Draco's with HIM, he's very happy. Very very happy and I promise you I will personally hex anyone who thinks differently.

I'm sure they're in love. Every time they're together (yes, I spy on them occasionally) it practically parades "NEWLY WEDS" above their heads. And if that ring I saw on the other boy is any indication, they think they already are.

You can tell something happened last week, too. One night Draco came back with this dazed, love-sick look on his face and every bit of him screamed "I've Been Laid". He even managed civil talk to me and the twin idiots (my personal nickname for his two henchmen – I swear, they've been a couple for SO long it's scary to see them apart!) before he floated upstairs to fawn over what letters and pictures he had of the twit.

So here I sit today, watching as Draco overly enjoys throwing things at the other boy. Right now he's alternating between bits of food and air kisses, but I'm certain most everyone hasn't noticed the kisses. The brainy twit has and she's actually encouraging it. But the other boy's best friend hasn't noticed a single thing. I can't wait for the fireworks that will happen when he confronts the two.

It'd be very surprising to everyone when they find out what twit Draco chose.

Yes, I'm calling HIM a twit and a git and whatever insult I can find because really, all Slytherins are supposed to hate Harry Potter.

Although Draco defies that too.

~*~ 

That Thing He Does   
Produced by Kawaii Minds Inc.   
© July 4, 2001 by Di-chan a.k.a. Ren-chan   
This fanfic cannot be reproduced or redistributed without the author's permission. No infringement intended. All rights reserved.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, but J. K. Rowling does. No money is being produced as a result of this fanfic's publication. This fanfic was written purely to amuse, to entertain, and to give you a decent coffee break. 


End file.
